Freedom Force
by cre8ivsparq
Summary: AU-Ysabeau McCorrigan was a highly respected officer in the Metropolitan Police Department, in Washington D.C., a twist of fate happens one day changing her life forever, as did a beautiful blond. Doccubus pairing. The gangs all in this. All human. Rated M for-Strong language, violence, crime, and sex.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! This is my first fan fic. I wrote this story when I was in middle school, which was half of my lifetime ago…if not more . I realized that the Lost Girl cast fit it perfectly, so I hope you like it. I have a couple of other stories I am working on. One I won't post until its finished as it may take me a year to do. The other is a cute one shot. Anyhow please let me know what you think.**

**Also a big shout out to my beta Doccubus 21! Thank you so much for all of your help. You rock.**

**Freedom Force**

Bo had been in the police force for ten years. She could have been NYPD, LAPD, Miami PD or Chicago PD, but instead she opted for the metropolitan PD in Washington, D.C.. Any cop knows that it's basically you committing suicide as it was the worst city in the US for crime, and being a female police officer put the target on her back all the larger. She didn't care though, _bring it on_, she thinks. At the end of the day it brought her closer to doing real work like the FBI, CIA, NSA, or the secret service do.

The MPD has a unique role among law enforcement in the United States in that it serves as a local police department, with county, state and Federal responsibilities, and is under a municipal government but operates under Federal authority. The MPD is organized into six bureaus that provide services including Patrol, Investigations, Internal Affairs, Homeland Security, Strategic Services, and Corporate Support.

Bo had a terrible past that didn't allow her to join any of the other factions that assisted with the government, so she opted for the MPD instead. She had hoped to become an investigator after her initial police force training, which she did in two years, making her one of the youngest in her force. She then became the lead investigator after another 2 and then was even given the title of sergeant. She found that pushing papers and sitting at a desk was not her style and wanted to trade it in to go back to investigations after three years as sergeant. Right before she could though they offered her the captain position.

"Politics just aren't my style, chief. I need to be in the mix. On the street. Being a part of the action," Bo said with a tone of desperation.

"McCorrigan, I get it. I really do, but opportunities like this just don't fall in your lap. We won't know how long it will take for this to happen again and everything has been fast tracked towards you and your future here with us. Just take it, McCorrigan and just bask in the benefits. You are young, only 27 years old and they want to make you captain! Don't you get it? When I retire you can have my seat and control the entire metropolitan police force. You will most likely still be in your thirties when I retire. It is unheard of for someone so young to rise so fast, but this position... It's made for you."

"I'm sorry, sir. I have to respectfully decline and ask to be put back to lead detective of homicide. There is just too much going on out on these streets that need my assistance before I will 'have' to be behind a desk before retirement. Please sir, I know you took a chance long ago allowing me to enter the force with a past like mine, but I ask you for your patience and understanding on this."

"It's your life, McCorrigan. Now get out. I have work to do. Head back to your precinct and your new assignment should be there for you."

"Thank you, sir."

That was last year.

When the chief had said to go back to the precinct to receive my new assignment, I stupidly thought I would just fall back into investigations with my old crew. I thought I would be happy taking to the streets, assisting with my country and our government to the best of my ability. _Since when did I become gullible?_ Oh, right, three years as a sergeant behind a fucking desk. I should of known saying no to the captain position was a total fuck up on my part. One that would not be ignored lightly by anyone, and to be honest the fact that it was offered after only three years is ridiculous. I should of known something was up.

Just then a zip…zip…zip, flew past Bo's head. Knocking her into the wall. _Fuck they found where I was hiding. The game is on I guess._ She cooed out a bird call to alert her other team members that shit was about to get real and to gun up. She turned on her belly where she steadied her Barrett M82 and put on her night vision. Tonight was going to be another long one as she saw at least 40 men to her team of 8. They weren't just any 8 though.

**Last year….**

As Bo stepped outside of the chiefs building she was immediately escorted into an unmarked SUV. This was a normal secret service style vehicle, so she wasn't suspicious, but was curious as to the need of the escort vehicle. "Guys, I am perfectly fine to get to the precinct on my own, it's just down the block. This is DC after all," she chuckled.

"Ms. McCorrigan your attendance is required elsewhere, please enter the vehicle ma'am, and we shall take you there."

Bo hesitated for a second and noticed the earplugs in the ears, and the magnums each had strapped inside their jackets, and the lumps near their ankles. _Shit, this IS the secret service,_ she thought. "Um, ok, any idea where I am may be headed?"

" That's classified ma'am, please step into the vehicle."

_Classified, of course it is. What the hell have you gotten yourself into now McCorggian! _

They stopped in front of what looked like a cemetery in the middle of nowhere. They ushered her out and lead her to what looked like a mausoleum, yet was actually a tunnel. _Shit, is this one of the capitol's secret tunnels? Holy shit I am totally fan girling right now… keep it together, McCorrigan. Keep it together. _

They walked for a better part of an hour through what seemed to be an endless tunnel that if she didn't know any better would be her untimely death. However, they finally reached a door and did some secret pounding on it to have it opened from the other side. Once they entered through the door she was standing in a beautifully ornate room similar to that of the rooms one can visit at the capital. Domed ceilings. White washes on all of the walls and ceilings, marble floors that seemed to be cleaned every hour instead of every night. The Roman Greco architecture throughout with Renaissance style artwork painted on the walls and ceilings instead of actual paintings.

They lead her through a hall to an intimidating gigantic office that seemed almost half a mile from the door to the desk inside. Many assistants seem to be bustling about in and out of file cabinets and tapping on tablets, computers, or talking on their phones as I was lead towards this man sitting so calmly amongst all of the chaos surrounding him. The dark carpet of the floor seemed to muffle all of the running around, but the acoustics of the domed ceiling let you know that there was organized chaos all around you as Bo moved towards the desk.

"Ah, Ms. McCorrigan, do have a seat. EVERYONE ELSE, OUT NOW!" he boomed and after what seemed to be only half a second it was just me and him, and I suddenly started to sweat.

"Good Day Sir, you seem familiar to me. Have we met before?"

The man started to laugh maniacally loud, and I started to think about how long it would take for me to reach my ankle holster and squeeze the trigger if he was about to do the same to me. I could tell this man meant business, but as to what business I wasn't sure.

"Relax McCorrigan, I am not here to kill you." He eyed me as he saw me glance down to my ankle in that split of a second and tense, which meant he had serious training. Far higher than that of basic military grade, no this man was a specialist, of what though was still left to be found out.

"To answer your question, yes, we have met. It was 4 years ago. You were the lead investigator on several members of the cartel infiltrating the mob here in DC to take over certain aspects of business that would somehow involve our government. Instead of being a whistleblower to those members of congress and receiving the wave of appraisal from your own higher ups in the force that could of let you be in congress yourself, you opted to keep the cartel out and the mafia silent. This of course pissed off a lot of Cartel with members of congress that had already promised them great power. Of course you yourself knew this and used the distaste and aggression the Cartel would use against these members to allow you to take them out with necessary force, as it is so clearly stated, that must be in effect in order for you to ever pull your trigger. I was caught in the crossfire of this crazy shit show; you seemed to have a handle on. You also saved my life, although you were also the one who put me in immediate danger. You took down 70 cartel with only 30 officers. You made the mafia happy, and all the members of the corrupt congress members safe at home with their families as if nothing had happened, and you also managed to keep the paper out of an all out war. Shit McCorrigan, and then you deny yourself the Captain's stripes today?! Well, once I heard that I knew that you were meant to lead my special project."

"I'm sorry, sir, but who are you exactly? And why would I want to work for someone that is not up to snuff in our government? Why should I trust you." She asked flatly.

"I don't give a fuck what you trust kid. I trust you, and that's all that I need. McCorrigan, I am not asking you, I am telling you. YOU WILL lead my special projects team. As of today, you are off of the grid. You lived up until the moment you left the chief's office. You were in a terrible car accident after you left his office signing the papers to become captain. What a tragedy for such a young, bright star for the MPD."

"What the fuck did you just say!" Bo blurted out. She leaned forward in her chair and gripping the desk in front of her till her knuckles turned white!

"Listen kid, don't FUCK with me. I deal with politicians, cartel, mafia, and all other kinds of scum like you wouldn't even believe. I am the president's Secretary of Defense, but I prefer Secretary of War as it really should of just stayed that way from when George Washington first made the seat back in the day, its more appropriate for who I really am behind these doors. I was not a part of that little deal that you so interestingly took care of. I myself was trying to stop it and was caught in the crossfire in a ruse I had no idea you had created. I was following my leads into an all out war, and kid, I was a little pissed at you for that until you took those two bullets in your chest piece to save me all while laying an AK into 3 guys taking them out before you blacked out. I don't know who the fuck you are but you are a mean take no nonsense bitch, and I need you as the leader of my team. The NSA, CIA, and the FBI won't take you in because you are littered with a juvenile detention rap sheet a mile long! Drugs, alcohol, truancy, attempted prostitution at the age of 17, high school drop out. I mean fuck, kid! How did you even get on the force at 18!?"

"I took my GED and passed the highest ever. I received a perfect score on the test, and then took the ASVAB. The military wouldn't take me because of my record, told me to live clean for two years and come back and then for some reason the chief took me in. I think it's because my Granddad was his best friend and he took pity on me really." Bo said sadly as she thought of her amazingly wonderful grandfather Fitzpatrick "Trick" McCorrigan.

He had been her ray of light until he was killed in action when she was 12. He had been taking care of her when her mom went to prison for drugs when she was only three. Her father was killed when she was just a baby. She could never really understand why her mother turned out like that when Trick was so amazing. After Trick died, though, she saw how easy it was to fall into the dangerous underground in the US. Being passed around through foster homes like a piece of bad meat forgotten at the bottom of your fridge really tore at Bo's own moral psyche. After middle school she ended up with a bunch of drifter kids like her and just raised hell for three years destroying her life that could have been with any of the special services. Running drugs, skipping school, drinking, smoking, and almost sold her body off in order to get a fix she couldn't afford. Thank God the chief had let her in, she would probably be sharing a bunk with her mother if he hadn't. Somehow she knew he had known that too.

"Interesting. Tell me, McCorrigan, how is it that you kept 30 police officers quiet about all of the corruption that was happening in the white house with this cartel/mafia investigation?"

"That's classified sir," Bo said with the hint of a smirk and oozing of sarcasm on every syllable.

"I suggest you contain your bullshit for a someone else, girl. Like I said you are dead and I own you now. Your funds frozen, your car towed, your house for sale, all that you ever were and what you will ever be is now with me. You get me, kid?"

"Who the fuck do you think you are telling me you erased my life and who the fuck I am going to be you motherfucker." In a split second Bo had her gun in her hand, but the Secretary of Defense already had her throat in his hand and his gun between her eyes as she pressed hers to his temple. Gasping for air as he squeezed tighter she started to gurgle a bit as she started seeing black rings at the edge of her vision. Neither one moving as if to be in an old West stand off, one waiting for the other to flinch before pulling the trigger.

"Drop it kid or so help me, I will make those reports today true."

Bo did as she was told, as did he. She straightened out her clothes and sat back down in a huff. She knew she was trapped. If there is one thing you can't fuck with it's the president's cabinet. She knew she was stuck. In what though she wasn't quite sure.

"Can I at least know your name." She said hoarsely

"I am Fleet Admiral Lachlan of the US Navy Seals. Don't fuck with me and I won't fuck with you. I want to save this damn country and all of its inhabitants as quietly and incorruptly as possible. This means doing things a little differently than our dear government would like, but sometimes you have to do that for the greater good. I saw that in you that day, McCorrigan. You lead a team into what should have been a bloodbath on your side, but the tactics you used allowed you to take home all of your men unscathed. To be honest that should have been impossible, yet here you are in all of your glory. The military are fucking idiots to not of taken you in, so that is what I am doing now. You will not be a part of the armed forces, but better yet the Freedom Force."

"Freedom force, sir? Never heard of it"

"Exactly, and no one ever will! As great as our spies are, they are still owned by our government. Taking orders from pencil pushers, looking to increase their pay grade. I just want results. I don't want to gather a bunch of paperwork, have 10 higher ups involved and wait for a green light, or make sure we are following protocol. All to just bring them in for a court date, or send them to Guantanamo. No, McCorrigan, you will seek and destroy. No bullshit. You find your intel and you kill the fuckers. It's as simple as that."

Bo was floored. She could not believe the unethicalness of what she just heard. Shit, it was illegal; if she were caught she would be considered a traitor or something right? A murderer if nothing else. Yet it seemed to be exciting as well. She always wanted to be apart of something bigger and better. Someone to make her grandfather proud after all of the shit she had done to make sure that could never happen. Honestly, what could she do anyway? There was no denying to most highly decorated ranking officer of the US Navy, and a Navy Seal at that. The deadliest special forces operation from our own government. Plus she was basically dead, so what choice did she have?

"What is your out?"

Lachlan chuckled, "If you are saying what am I to do if you are found out I won't have to do much of anything, you will be killed most likely from retaliation of the people you are gathering intel on. If the government finds out I will handle it. Give you a new life via witness protection. Ysabeau McCorrigan will have to die, though I'm afraid. I'm sure you understand the protocol. Can't have a dead woman all of a sudden resurfacing. Do you have another name you would like?"

"Bo Dennis," she said without hesitation. Dennis being her father's name, and Bo her preferred nickname.

"Ok, Bo Dennis, welcome to Freedom Force, Captain." Lachlan said with a smirk as he held out his hand.

Bo huffed, _of course I couldn't get away from this stupid fucking title_, she thought as she raised up from her seat and shook his hand tightly. "If you are fucking with me, I promise you, I will kill you," Bo said matter of factly.

"I'm counting on that Dennis" Lachlan said with a smirk.

"Alright, so now what do we do?"

"We do nothing. You will pick your team, seven more members to make yourself an elite 8. They must have the same background as you, Dennis. No families of any kind. I can't have anyone looking for any of you, ever. No wives, kids, siblings, anything. All foster kids in any type of law enforcement, military or specialized forces. I will take care of housing, transportation, weapons, communications, and basically anything you could possibly need. I will train all of you to be a part of our special communications link that we will send and receive information on. I will give you key codes to obtain access in all of the systems we have in our nation and the times when it is best to log in without detection. We must stay off of the grid, Dennis. This is of the utmost importance. You are now a ghost and will stay that way until I say so. There is a lot of shit coming this way and this country cannot afford to have another Gulf War or 9/11attack. This is what you are doing, Dennis, you are not only protecting us from the enemy, but you are keeping us from becoming the enemy as well."

"And here I thought pushing papers was a nightmare. You do realize you are fucking insane right? How are you any different than a dictator?" Bo said with piss and vinegar as she was starting to think that this guy was mad.

"Dictators do it for their own ego! They want power and their name everywhere saying so. No one will know about us. NO ONE! All I want is to be able to have children grow up and be safe. My son didn't get that chance, he fought a ridiculous war that meant nothing but money in pockets and he gave his fucking life for it. My daughter is basically trying to kill herself after the loss of her brother blaming me for everything, and I can't have that. I have to make things right, and I will do it by any means necessary. I know you may think I am crazy right now, and yes, you and your team will put your lives on the line every day with no chance of being a hero in the spotlight or being rewarded for saving anyone. I am asking you to do this for the lives that have been lost over corruption and the lives that will be saved once you end it. It is true that there will be a new person to take the place of every member you gun down, but if they fear you and realize that the money is leaving their hands and there is nothing they can do about it anymore, then maybe we can actually start to structure ourselves back into being a country that deserves to be on top. A country families would be proud to send their children to, to have a better life. That's what I want, Dennis. I want America back."

Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap was what Bo heard behind her shoulder. Lachlan looked up to see who dared disturb him in his meeting and Bo visibly saw his eyes soften, tears seemed to be brimming at the edges, and he let out a soft sigh as he relaxed his shoulders.

"Well put, Daddy. Is that what you told Will when he joined? Was that your speech when he said he thought it wasn't the best idea to go, but he wanted to make you proud? You're an egomaniac, Daddy. Just deal with it. You killed mom, you killed your son, and I'm on the chopping block next." She said as she flopped onto the chair next to me.

My senses got bombarded with the scent of stale weed and whiskey with an underlying tone of jasmine, vanilla and juniper. I turned to look at what had to have been the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She had hair that shone as bright as the rays of the sun, her face was as if it was chiseled out of marble with lines of perfection everywhere, skin that looked as soft as silk; her whiskey brown eyes had me swimming in them, lost inside the conflicted emotions swirling within, along with her perfectly pouty mouth that I was drawn to immediately. It took me a minute to realize she had actually said anything to me.

"So?" she said again.

Ahem, I cleared my throat, "I'm sorry, um, did you say something?"

She smirked at my blatant ogling at her and winked at me. This made me flush red through my neck and pink in my cheeks immediately. I grabbed a glass of water from the desk that had been placed there before I had even arrived hoping it would chill my flesh back down.

"I said what bullshit part of the military is he trying to get you to join? She said flatly as she stared daggers out her eyes towards him no longer paying attention to me.

"Um, oh, he wants me to be a paige for him, you know, to help him in the cabinet." Bo hoped that was a good enough lie. He seemed to have a shit ton and she could easily get lost in the crowd of faces in this office.

She snorted, "A Paige, is that what you want me to believe? Do all paiges carry guns in their ankles and shoulder straps."

_How the hell did she know that!_ Bo thought? She had to be half drunk and very obviously stoned. Did she also have military training?

"Ahem," Lachlan cleared his throat to get the obvious attention from the both of us. "Dennis, this is my daughter, Lauren Lewis-Lachlan."

"Lauren Lewis, Dad. Remember, I changed it 2 years ago legally. I want nothing to do with you... Except... can I get a few grand? I am running low on my funds."

"Lauren, every day you come in with the same bullshit and your funds have been in the same spot for years. You have MORE than enough money to take care of yourself. You have a house, a car, a fantastic medical education that you seemed to leave right at the end of your residency. The hospitals are still calling me wanting my brilliant Dr. Daughter to go back to neurosurgery and research. Lauren please I beg…"

"You! Beg! Fuck you! You know nothing of begging, you asshole! Where were you when my mother was begging for her life when you were at sea and was dying of cancer you fucking prick. Why didn't you come back. We needed to move her and we needed your fucking signature to send her to an off base medical facility that specialized in her type of cancer. Of course we were bombarded with red tape here and the military not wanting to okay such a move or cover the insurance cost, and of course we needed to access your private accounts to pay for the necessary surgeries. All in all, you should have been here! Then, THEN... What of Will dad? HUH!?" She was screaming now. "He begged you to not make him join, you knew he would be shipped out to that godforsaken war. There wasn't a recruit that didn't end up in that fucking desert back then, you fuck! How could you do that to your own son? My brother? My fucking everything! Now give me the money now!"

With that Lachlan opened his drawer and a lock box. He took out a stack of money and handed it to Lauren. She had tears running down her cheeks, her face was flushed; her breathing erratic, and she just couldn't of been any more beautiful to me.

Jesus Christ, who the hell was this woman, and what the hell did I have to do to get to know her better. As if she had heard my thoughts, she turned around with a devious glint in her eyes that lead to an even worse smirk.

She stalked over to me and landed a kiss straight on my lips that I at first thought would hurt, but was the softest, most electrifying thing I had ever felt in my life. I let out a soft moan that only we could hear, as I heard Lachlan cursing at her in the background, but I didn't care. I was in heaven. I couldn't even remember the last time I even kissed anyone, let alone a woman this beautiful.

This kiss though... this would surely haunt me for the rest of my life. This woman was on fire and she enveloped me in it with her just the same, and I wanted it all. As she pulled back, I caught a glimpse of sadness in her eyes, and a longing I could not place. She let out a soft sigh, and what seemed to be a mouthed thank you, as she left abruptly. Her father was still steaming mad, cursing to the heavens at his daughter's display and antics all the while trying to apologize for her behavior.

Me, well shit, I was on cloud fucking nine, and I never wanted to come down. Dead or not I had to see that woman again...

….

**A/N Let me know what you think. R&R please. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-Hi guys! I am super duper sorry for the delay. Life happened with MZ. Sparq and I, and then my beta was on holiday. I hope to not make you wait as long for the next update. Side note I had Mz. CS watch Lost Girl and she is now a new fan! YAY! Hope you like it guys! And also thank you so very, very much for all the reads. It was an amazing response. I hope to not disappoint. Also, as always thank you Doccubus21!**

**Chapter 2**

**Present Day…**

It was pitch black in the middle of some God forsaken hellhole in the middle of Morocco. I think we have been here a few weeks, but who knows anymore. If I am to be honest with myself days really don't matter, time doesn't matter, it's always just the intel we receive along with a target. This is my life now. Sometimes I get lost in my head wondering how this could be what I do now? I've never kept up with the body counts, but I know they are high. I can understand that the targets we are specifically trying to infiltrate are evil bastards, but there are always the seemingly innocent foot soldiers. They are guys just trying to make a quick buck for their families, I think- sometimes, other times I feel nothing as we receive the information and see what these foot soldiers are doing to other innocent people, and what their true intentions are. God, the things I have seen! Sometimes I want to wash my eyes out with bleach and be blind to the world forever, as I just can't deal with this shit anymore. Then I remember her, the beautiful blond Lauren Lewis that literally swept me off my feet with her gorgeous looks, no holds barred attitude, and the most amazing kiss I have ever had in my life. A kiss to end all kisses, I suppose, as there is no chance for me to have a lover now. Who would want to be my lover anyway? How could any 'normal' person morally stand what I am doing? I have my teammates I could fool around with, but it just feels a little disgusting as we are all we have, a completely fucked up family trying to save the world, one target at a time, in complete silence to the rest of the world. How did I fuck my life up like this?

No time for a pity party. Not now, not really ever. Not only did 7 lives depend on me to lead them, but at the end of the day we were saving millions. At least that's the idea. Sometimes I'm not even sure what we are doing sometimes. Being the leader of this squad I have to keep my doubts and inner turmoil to when I am alone, but sometimes in the field it starts to eat at me until I am nothing but crumbs. I push it away when I think of my crew and their dependency on me. I steadied my Barrett M82 as I saw the group of enemy foot soldiers come near. My reach was 1500-1800ft with my gun. As I signaled Kenzi to my left, she was my Ordnance Specialist; I let her know to arm her IEDs. In the field midway were Tamsin, Dyson, Bruce and Hale around the 500 ft. mark, each about 100 to 150 ft. a part. All specialized in different hand-to-hand combat maneuvers from different areas of the armed forces from all over the world. Somewhere, we never really knew was Evony, our ninja. No shit the woman was an actual ninja, and scared the shit out of me sometimes with how quiet she is when she goes in for the kill. Vex was to my right with another sniper rifle like mine about 400 feet over, so as to hit as many targets as we could before they came on top of us. Each of us had on our night vision goggles, but Vex and I had Universal night sight scopes on our guns in order to see the heat scales from longer distances.

Vex and I could easily take out close to 20 men before they dropped out of our scope line, Kenzi would bomb at least another 10 or so remotely at the same time, leaving 10-20 for the other team to handle. Luckily the IEDs cause confusion and blind the enemy with smoke so it makes for an easy cleanup to the group on the front line. Evony was always our patrol on our backs to make sure no one snuck up from behind, and honestly, I never felt safer knowing she had my back. Any breach past the mid line Vex and I could handle our own with our Heckler and Koch G36 with a 100 round C-magazine attached. Kenzi had trip wires set up around the 100foot mark to release bounding mines if shit hit the fan and we had to retreat. Kenzi Malakov, she is my second in command, also my first choice in this hell storm of a life, and she is also my best friend. I remember as if it was yesterday when I went through her file.

**Last year….**

After leaving Lachlan's office, I was escorted to a safe house in Wesley Heights of Washington, D.C. Some of my things were there from my house, and I had a feeling it was all I would ever see of what I once owned. There was a yellow convertible Chevy Camaro SS 1967 in the back yard of the safe house. _Hmm, I am definitely going to try and keep that car somehow. _On the kitchen counter were stacks upon stacks of files of armed service members. The thing that interested me the most is that they weren't all Americans. _How the hell am I supposed to recruit non-Americans into this bullshit? _I am seriously thinking this Lachlan guy has lost the plot, but on further inspection, I notice that although they are trained specialists in other countries, they all have ties to the US in some way, shape, or form. Their files are not just their military service records though; it goes much, much deeper. Loss of family, juvenile records, death tolls by their hands, family medical histories going back three generations, its ludicrous the kind of information in front of me that could be gathered by anyone like this.

"Shit! What the hell do they have on me? I have to get my hands on my own file." I exclaimed out loud to the empty room.

I started perusing through the many, many files as I started to go cross eyed and became hungry after several hours of this. Seems like a good a time as any to take out that gorgeous ride. I took off the tarp over the car, and hoped the keys were in the visor. Thankfully, they were, and she started with a purr. _Mm, I am going to love some of these perks._ I decided to cruise the neighborhood to see what was around. I noticed The Palisades was near this neighborhood, so I headed that way, knowing they would have a lot to offer food wise. I stopped at an Italian place and ordered to go since I can't really be seen by anyone anymore. I had on a Redskins ball cap with all of my hair tucked under and dark sunglasses on even though it was dusk and a large trench coat to cover my true frame underneath. There was a convenience store nearby so I decided to load up on snacks for later, as well as gas since the order was going to take 45 minutes. I headed to a grocery store as well for coffee grinds and filters, then a liquor store for the important stuff before finally getting back. I sat in the lot for 20 minutes before going inside, only to hear it would be another 5 to 10. I took my chance and waited the last bit inside the restaurant . Little did I know someone had been watching my every move, and took an opportunity once I was inside. I wouldn't find this out until much later though.

After getting back, I had already narrowed the search down to 30 people based solely on their combat habits, and their ability to follow orders. Now I needed to read into the other pasts and see who could morally stand what it is they are about to do, and if it was worth sacrificing their lives for it. One particular person that caught my eye was a Kenzi Malikov. She looked no more than 100 pounds wet, gorgeous blue eyes that seemed as though they were haunted, pale white skin, and raven colored hair. She was a young girl at 24, with an incredibly high body count. What interested me is that as an explosives specialist that is the norm, but most of her body count came as a kid. Her rap sheet was ridiculously long yet she always got away with whatever it was she was accused of. _Hmmm, that seems odd._ Latvian born, but grew up in the streets of Russia, she seemed to have ties with the mafia starting at the age of 12. She at first would do transfers. A simple pick up and drop off, which could be anything, but as the mule you never really knew what you were carrying.

It was always the first thing you would get into when starting out with the mafia as a kid. Mostly they would move money, drugs, weapons, stolen goods, and of course the occasional bomb. Why they took a gangly little girl though is beyond me. Sure, she had many cousins already heavily involved with the mafia, but you rarely ever saw girls or women within the Russian mafia. As she grew up, her jobs became bigger, stealing here, embezzling there, and finally murder. In the process, she was caught a few times and she showed no fear, or mercy for that matter, and left many bodies behind. It just so turns out that the girl was quick as a fox and damn good with a blade. Her fearlessness had her gain rank within the mafia rather quickly earning her respect from high-ranking members. She easily started to become a part of exclusive meetings with bosses on land buys, business fronts, and special hits on prominent members of society.

Yet little did they know that she was working on the side with the KGB and the CIA to assist in bringing them down. Apparently there was a boss, Vyacheslav Ivankov,

that had been upset with her family over payment and he decided to personally come and let her father know that he either paid or suffer the consequences. Unfortunately, that came in the fate of him raping and beating her mother almost to death. Her mother was never the same again. Kenzi was only 8 when it happened, but she swore her revenge on the bastard, and she would do whatever it took to do it. Dedicating her entire childhood to becoming good with a blade, a perfect thief, fearless, and vengeful helped the girl stay alive through all those years knowing that what she was about to do was just plain stupid. Nevertheless, at 19 she finally found the bastard that hurt her mother. The KGB was dragging their feet, so she assisted the CIA in bringing him down. She made a deal with them that they brought her and her family to the US and allowed her to train under them. Although they did assassinate Vyacheslav Ivankov, the word got out fast what had transpired and to whom it was that pulled the trigger. Faster than they could escape the mafia slaughtered her family. Kenzi, however, escaped and has been working for the CIA as an Ordnance Specialist ever since. Becoming one of the best in explosives and IT the agency had ever seen.

"Jesus!" I said aloud.

This poor girl plotting her revenge her entire life only to have it fucked up by a lack of pace by either the KGB or the CIA. I know this girl would sign up for this. She knows first hand what waiting around will do, and she clearly has the balls to handle anything that comes her way. This was most definitely my first recruit, and if she were willing, would be my lieutenant. Now how on earth am I supposed to contact her to see if she would be interested? I'm dead! Well, Bo Dennis isn't dead, but I have no actual credentials anymore. Shit, I don't even have an ID do I? Lachlan had taken my wallet and phone, but I had kept my badge for sentimental purposes, telling him I would never carry it on my person and keep it in a safe place. He had given me money and the key to the safe house, and fortunately a ride here. I decided to search around the house more, heading up to the bedroom with my suitcases from my house. Lying on the bed were several cases and a note. All it said was "For You" Lachlan. _Hmpf, short and sweet, that's good I suppose. _I opened the cases for several guns, rifles, handguns, semi-automatics, and automatics. Other cases had bullets, grenades, bombs, knives, and even swords. _Swords?_ There was a normal looking briefcase that I opened that had my new credentials, that was strangely fast I thought, a cell phone and laptop. I opened up the cell phone and it had one number, Lachlans. I dialed.

"Ms. Dennis, I am surprised it took you this long." God, his snark annoyed me. "I was busy looking for recruits, then I realized I have no way of contacting them once I do find some I like." I stated matter of factly. "You've already found someone? I sent over a hundred files! Hmm, I hope you are correctly eliminating these potentials. I thought it would be days until you found your first potential." He said like the true asshat that he is. Times like these I could punch the bastard, as if I am doing this as non-chalantly as he did it to me.

"What can I say, I'm just good like that. So how do I contact these individuals?"

"You don't. Leave that to me. You will be picked up tomorrow at 0900 hours for your first training session on the communications system we will have for you. Be sure to bring your briefcase and all of its contents with you. Also, any potentials you may have bring in as well. Do not carry any weapons Dennis. Is that understood?"

"Sir, yes sir!" _Fucking prick! God, I hate this man._

"Perfect, see you at 0900." Click.

I looked at the phone in utter disbelief. As if it is just a walk in the park the situation that I have been thrust into. _God he is an ass_. I sighed, and decided to close up the weapons cases and find spots for them in the closets and under the bed. _Why the hell do I have guns if I can't carry any?_ I grumbled to myself. I put my clothes and toiletries away and set the briefcase downstairs with Kenzi's file in it. _Might as well get back to it. No sense in grumbling._

**Present Day…..**

No matter how much you plan things never seem to go perfectly, but then of course you plan for that as well. The men coming through the field were intending to cross over to make a purchase from one of Matteo Messina Denaro's lead guys. Matteo is known as Diabolik and is a Sicilian Mafioso who is considered the new leader of the Costa Nostra. He is heavily involved with extensive extortion and racketeering businesses, international drug trade rings, and terrorism. He generally purchases several military grade weapons to load his mafia from the Middle East or the UAE. We had been infiltrating the trade of weapons for drugs for several months knowing that a prominent lieutenant would be showing up here. The mission was to eliminate all targets and capture the lieutenant for information, and then dispose of him in plain sight to attract attention of Matteo himself. Thus hoping that he would assume we are a rival mafia, having him come personally to see that we are snuffed out. Whatever it takes to bring the bastard out of hiding and in plain sight is all that mattered.

We saw the men hit the 2000ft mark in our scopes. Kenzi had alerted the team midfield though the comms we had in our ears, letting them know 15-20 mins and silence from there on out. Only problem was half of the men moved forward the other half split rank and walked to opposite ends of the field, basically going South, East and West.

"What the fuck!" I said. If I shoot the targets at 1800, it will alert the other men going in different directions. Vex and I became useless, as did Kenzi's IEDs. We had to be able to obtain the other targets at similar times or the four midfields would become sitting ducks to all of the targets at different directions. Where the hell was everyone going? What purpose would they have to hit different directions? Fuck! This is all fucked! I told Kenzi to put the comms back on and tell everyone to pull back immediately. Vex, Kenzi and I would have to meet them mid way so as to avoid the trip wires in front.

_Fuck, this is so fucked. What am I going to do now?_ My team will need either plan B or an exit strategy. This mission is a complete disaster. On top of it Evony never wears a comm in her ear as silence is a necessity for her. We would have to signal with infrared lasers with morse code hoping she sees it. Once we hit midfield I decided I needed to know what was going on before we aborted.

"What the ever living fuck, captain." Tamsin whispered exasperatedly, which I would expect from her, she isn't one for aborting anything.

"Clearly we have something else going on that is not a part of the Intel. I say we break up into groups and do reconnaissance before we do anything. Evony is still rogue, so I need everyone to hold their fire until we can find her coordinates. Vex and Hale flank right, Tamsin and Dyson flank left. Bruce, Kenzi and I will stay here. Keep all communications open, and Do Not Fire! Once we have a signal from Evony as to her location I want all Intel sent to us before we unload. We have maybe 10 minutes so I suggest you move your asses. Everyone clear?" They all nodded and moved out. God, I hope I had this right. My hunch was telling me that there were separate drops, but only one had the guy we needed. Kenzi began signaling with the infrared in hopes to find Evony somewhere in the next 5 minutes. She did a simple SOS in each area behind us. We received nothing back. Just then Vex commed in that he found Evony on their side infiltrating the enemy, but that she was out of verbal communication distance for him to stop her, and she wasn't responding to his flashes. _Fuck! She must of seen them flank off and knew we would be in trouble, what the hell can we do now_?

"Has she killed any of them yet?" I asked desperately.

"Actually almost all of th…."

Bap-bap-bap-bap-bap, came the guns from Vex's location. _Shit!_ I called in to open fire as a zip-zip-zip went past my head. Shit, they found us.

"Kenzi blow the IEDs!" I screamed.

Boom-Boom-Boom all in successive order. Right in front of us. Screams told us that we at least got some, but the smoke was effecting our night vision. It was utter chaos from the explosion as debris hit us as well from the dirt and gravel on the ground. We were blinded by smoke and screams and fire in different directions distorted our senses of direction.

"Open fire!" I screamed over the comms and to my teammates near me. I heard gun fire all around me alerting me that all members of the team were engaged already. _Damn you Evony_! God let us make it out of this shit storm just so I can kick her ass. Bruce, Kenzi and I ran through the rubble, I knew the smoke would separate us, so I turned on my infrared indicators, as did they, so we didn't shoot each other. I headed towards the screams of pain which were about 50 ft ahead going at a slow pace as the non-injured should be right on top of me soon. I dropped my H&G 36 for my serrated knife and my Beretta M9. I heard the crunch of foot fall over toward my left, so I tiptoed over and threw my knife out through the smoke connecting with the enemy, but not in the imperative place as it was his forearm, and he screamed and went to shoot me as I pulled my trigger first, killing him instantly with a head shot. Only problem was I just gave away my location.

In a matter of milliseconds gunfire started penetrating the smoke towards me. Four shots all from semi-automatics zipped by, but the fourth shot hit me in my upper right shoulder, the impact throwing me backwards on my ass.

"Shit! " I gritted through my teeth trying to keep my location from being obvious, but the smoke was dissipating quickly in the Moroccan winds. _Shit, I am done for, it'll be a matter of seconds before they spot my location._ I see four sets of boots running my way shooting above my head. I point my Beretta at their legs. _Fuck 'em, if I'm going out I'm taking some with me._ I point to shoot, but am shaking too badly from the shot and angle, and miss on the first few attempts. My shooting arm to damaged at the moment for a clean shot. _So this is it, huh? All for naught. An entire year of this shit and it's already over? Well, at least I had a good run for a while. Six good months of ass kicking._

As I saw them get close I knew I was going to die. For some reason I started to think about Lauren. It was a ridiculous thing to do, but they say you see your life flash by before you go, or something stupid like that, but I just wanted to see her. It may have only been a year, but it has been a year of hell. Six months of putting the team together and training them then of we went as if it was a desk job. Several aspects of Intel leading to dead ends over the last six months with a wicked amount of dead bodies left in the wake. Now a perfect lead that took several weeks, and here I am flat on my ass thinking of a woman. I must be a shmuck, or she must be one hell of a woman. What I wouldn't do to see that sassy blond one more time. See why she whispered thank you to me? To see if the kiss was because she actually wanted me or if it really was to just piss off her dad. Either way I wanted, NO I _needed_ to see her somehow. Just one last time. …

….

**A/N Let me know what you think. R&R please. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N hey ya'll I'm sorry again. So let it begin.**

**Chapter 3**

As they approached I heard a crunch and a gargle. Bruce must of caught one and crushed him. Ha! I loved that big lug. Then I heard the faint sound of the wind changing. As if you would be sitting in a meadow, gazing at the sun, and the slightest change would happen in the wind direction tickling the tiny hairs on your face. That's what it was like when Evony would swoop in for a kill. Silent and deadly, the deadliest if I was to be honest. Evony had decapitated the other three as if it was a the simplest thing, like taking in a breath. I noticed a lot of the noise around me had dissipated alerting me that the team was either done or dead on the outer flanks. I cried out for Kenzi and I heard crunching on the ground running towards me as Kenzi just had to have the best boots the non-military could buy.

"Holy shitballs Bo that was a close one!" She always did have a way with words I smirked to myself. She helped me up, and I scanned the surroundings to see what was up. The crew seemed to all be fine and coming towards me, the carnage was immense all around us. Body parts all over our general area from the IEDs, the stench of blood and death permeating inside of my nostrils as it normally does after things like this. Tamsin and Dyson came over covered in blood, but none of it seemed to be theirs. Hale and Vex looked a bit bruised and battered but nothing serious. Evony and Kenzi were pristine as always, as Bruce had bits and pieces of people stuck on him. Grosses me out every time. I mean, does he not see it? Most importantly everyone was safe, and none of the injuries were dire. Well, not yet anyway.

"You want to explain what the hell you were thinking Evony.? Her code name was Emmanuel, but we always utilized our real names around each other, but I was always Bo. Anyone calls me Ysabeau and they will get a swift kick to the head. Only my parents call me that, and I'm more the mom to these misfits than even their parents were.

"Oh sweetie, please don't act like I screwed this proverbial pooch up. What you may not have seen while you all scattered to the middle like lambs to slaughter was that they had already locked in on your movements and were about to strike with a damn bazooka to your nest of stupidity. You're welcome again for me saving your ass, darling."

For a ninja she had to have the snootiest upper echelon, I'm a total bitch tone to her voice. However, she could slice a hair with her sword and you wouldn't even hear her coming, you could just never verbally spar with her just in case she was holding a blade.

"Fine." I reluctantly had to say.

"I admit something went awry with the intel, and this was a complete disaster. Did anyone find the target?"

"I think we did captain. We kept him somewhat alive over there." Dyson pointed to where they had just come from and we headed over. Close inspection led me to believe that it was indeed our target. They had him stuck upagainst a jeep tire with a knife, sadistic, but very Tamsin, wounded fatally with a short time for interrogation.

"Where are the weapons!" I screamed.

"Заткнись, иди на хуй." [Shut up and fuck you]

"Kenzi, what did he just say?" Before I could even finish the sentence Kenzi had slapped him hard across the face.

"Еще один взрыв, как, что и я буду тянуть ваши ногти выход один на один вам кусок мусора.'' [One more outburst like that and I will pull your fingernails out one by one you piece of trash.]

He grunted and started laughing. "Go ahead bitch, I'm dying anyway, what the fuck do I care what you do to me." He said in a thick Russian accent.

"Well, now that we are all on the same page. Bruce, could you come over here and assist the nice man with his speech." I stated.

Bruce came over and slowly started to crush his bones. The man screamed to the heavens in several languages I had never even heard. He started with his toes and feet, crushing each bone and cracking his ankles. Sweat poured down his face as he still slowly bled out from the knife wound submitted by Tamsin. Once he started going into shock we brought out heavy smelling salts to revive him and keep him conscious, even going so far as sticking him with adrenaline, even though that sped up the bleeding. Finally, after 20 minutes of torture he finally gave in. Bruce had broken almost up to his femur, which would of put him out and likely killed him so we were thankful that he finally caved. That and I was about to lose my lunch, as this shit is exactly what I cannot stand anymore. Shoot and kill, that's what Lachlan said. _My fucking ass shoot and kill. _How many people have we had to do this too? How many more? When will it end?

He spoke in a soft whisper in Russian, which Kenzi gladly translated. He pleaded for her to kill him, but we had to check out what he said first. The group split up as there were several drops in various locations. Matteo trusted no one and was not a fan of putting all of his ducks in a row, so he spreads things out in case anyone within his regime had a funny idea of taking the goods and double-crossing him. I had to admit, the guy was smart. Money, drugs, and guns were all in separate places. We of course went towards the guns. We found the hiding location of the weapons, which was an absolute stockpile. Along with several types of guns and bombs were missiles. _What the hell would he need missiles for? _Once we retrieved the drugs and money and loaded them into the truck, we dumped a pound of cocaine on his lieutenant's head and stabbed him through the heart with a knife and a wad of money. Hoping that the message would be clear to Matteo that he is being fucked with, in the hope to snuff him out. I was exhausted and in considerable pain at this stage so we went back to the safe house, burned the money and drugs, and contacted Lachlan for a drop point for the weapons. Tamsin (code name: Rachel) had dug out the bullet and sewed me up, and as I went to sleep, I went remembering how Tamsin came to be apart of the team.

**Last Year…**

Her name was Tamsin Skarsten. She was beautiful, but looked rather menacing at the same time. She is a Norwegian born, blond haired, blue eyed, tall woman aged 30. She had been a part of the European Battle group, from the Nordic battle group division since she was 18. She had been a part of many fights as they are the rapid reaction force for the European Union. Rapid reaction forces are designed to intervene quickly as a spearhead to gain and hold ground in quickly unfolding combat. Due to the fact that they are generally transported by air, they are light on the weapons and heavily well trained in hand to hand combat. Tamsin was definitely no slouch; she had killed many men with her bare hands or wait a blade. She looked like a bitch that could fuck shit up, and that's what I really liked about her.

She had come from a long line of military. Unfortunately, her father and brother were killed in combat, and her mother became very ill with cancer and died too soon. This left Tamsin alone at 25 to carry on her family's military legacy. Her commanders had noticed that after her mother's passing, she had become very cold and introverted, with her alcohol use increasing. Her group was protecting several ambassadors at a UN meeting in Norway. She had met a beautiful US ambassador named Anna, and they had started a quick love affair in secret. Several surveillance photos caught the two canoodling in various locations, and hotel cameras saw Tamsin coming and going out of the ambassador's quarters often. After the meeting at the UN had ended Anna was reassigned to visit a different European country that wasn't too far away. Tamsin had decided to take leave to be with her in Sweden while she visited the country. They were there together intimately for a month before Tamsin had to go back to work. They were apart for several months, but Tamsin would fly back and forth spending weekends with her when Tamsin wasn't on assignment. Tamsin's commanders noticed an immediate change in her demeanor and noticed she was healthier by not drinking and working out a lot more. Tamsin was genuinely happy.

Anna was reassigned again, though. Unfortunately, this time to Libya. There was horrendous turmoil in Libya after her arrival in early 2011. Tamsin had pleaded for more leave or to be assigned to protect Anna whilst in Libya. She was denied as Anna was an American and Tamsin was only to protect EU citizens. Her commanders became suspicious as to why she would care about a past job, but Tamsin waved it off as just doing her duty regardless of the nationality of the person. Anna had corresponded with Tamsin over the next few months stating that she was pleading for a transfer and requesting more security. She explained that the request would take several weeks as there was a lot of red tape in the American government, and in the grand scheme of things, there are more important people to protect than her. Tamsin was infuriated that her hands were tied to her country, and that Anna had to wait it out in the middle of a Libyan civil war. Finally, Anna was being moved to a safer location when the car they were in was mistaken for a Libyan government car, even though the American flag was attached, and was fired upon. Anna was shot in the head and died instantly.

Tamsin went AWOL in Norway and wasn't heard from for quite some time. Intelligence had found her several months later in Libya investigating Anna's death and seeking revenge on her attackers. Tamsin did not believe it was a random attack, as the American flag was displayed in clear view on the car. She believed it to be a message sent by the actual government of Libya and vowed to seek the person who gave the orders. She was apprehended by the European Gendarmerie Force and returned to Norway for immediate sentencing for desertion. That was in 2012, she was still in prison currently, and I was more than sure she would love to be free to assist in apprehending these twisted assholes. I'm sure she will have her agenda on the side, but it is safe to assume a lot of them will. She was just too damned good at what she did for her to let Tamsin rot in a prison cell. Bo wanted her on the team. She took her folder and put it in her briefcase for tomorrow before going to bed.

**Present….**

**I **awoke in my room with Kenzi at the corner of my bed. We always shared a room, as Hale and Dyson did, Vex and Bruce, and Evony and Tamsin. As Kenzi saw me waking she asked, "Bo, how are you?"

"Groggy and in pain, you?"

"No Bo. How are you?"

I fucking hated how much Kenzi could read through me, but that's why she was the best. She could see through anyone. Most of all she saw through me.

"I'm ok, I guess. Sore, but ok."

"Oh yeah, so what's up Bo-Bo you just like screwing up when we need you, or are you just interested in carnage spaghetti o's?"

_Where does she come up with this stuff?_ "Kenz, you know we were all together on the intel, it just didn't go as planned. Do things generally go as planned in warfare, um no. This I do understand is a huge screw up, but there was no way of knowing. "

"What I mean, Bo-Bo is Evony is right. Why did you spaz out and want us all together in the middle? We could of all been blown to bits in 2 seconds. Its not like you to be so sloppy."

_She was right. What I couldn't say was that this was getting to me. Although I may have the intelligence and insight to lead this team, depending on who you ask at the moment, it seems I don't have the stomach for it. I mean every single one of these people have serious reasons as to why they are doing this. I don't! I was thrust into this because why? I fit the bill? I'm parentless, on my own, no lovers, no real friends, easy to erase! God, the torture, the deaths, the carnage, I would of never lasted in war, but at least in war you are expecting certain things. You are trained for certain things. This is not what I had trianed for, but I believe in it….to a degree. God, I don't know anymore…_

**Last Year….**

I woke up in the middle of the night with a horrendous nightmare of someone choking me. Some black demon I could not put a face to that crawled on top of me as I was sleeping, sucking the life out of me while I cried out in my sleep. I woke up screaming for help, hoarsely, with sweat all over my body chilling me to the bone as the night time air was seeping in through my bedroom window. I thrust the sheets off of me and sat clenching the side of the mattress until my knuckles were white trying to catch my breath. I haven't had a dream like that in years. The last time I had a dream like that was the day before my grandfather was killed. I always saw it as a warning sign, a bad omen, what was it trying to tell me now. Rattled to the core and it being 0630 already I decided to go down and look through more of the files.

Next up was Evony Fluerette Marquis. A super snobby name with a pedigree to match. Born a French Canadian, aged 36, she moved around a lot with her family. Her father was a highly successful businessman and received a major contract in Japan. Evony was 4 at the time, and her brother was 6. Her father being a huge Bruce Lee fan thought it would be fun for his children to become involved in martial arts. Strangely Evony excelled while her brother did not. She won several championships and caught the eye of one Jinichi Kawakami, head of the Ban Clan, a dynasty of secret ninjas. Master Kawakami took Evony under his wing and trained her from the age of 12. Her brother became very envious of her skills and found him becoming involved with the Japanese street gangs to prove his worth in every wrong way possible.

As the years went on Evony became extremely concerned for her brother as he was spiraling down into a very dark and evil place in Japan. He finally found himself working for the Yakuza, and Evony knew something had to be done. She had gone to the police, but most of them were either bought off or afraid of them. When Evony went to her master, he had to explain to Evony that although he was training her in the art of Ninjutsu that there really is no place for Ninja's in this modern era. He was not training her to be an assassin per se, he just saw something in her that reminded him of how much he loved the art form and he wanted to pass it on to her. Evony was incredibly frustrated at her situation. How could she save her brother from this. Talking to him was useless, as he would just yell at her for thinking she was better than him. How could their relationship of become so bad? She never meant for him to feel envious or insecure, talents lie where they do. She felt incredibly responsible for what was happening to him, and also incredibly helpless. One day, while Evony was out training, the Yakuzu had paid her family home a visit. It turned out that her brother had botched an incredibly important job, costing the gang millions. When Evony was close to home, she saw the ambulances and fire trucks everywhere. The gang had sprayed the house with bullets killing her mother instantly, while her father and brother had run to the basement. Unfortunately, they set fire to the house as well, and when they ran outside for air, were gunned down in broad daylight.

Evony was taken into custody and for her protection was sent back to Canada. She was rocked to her core at what had happened to her family. Feeling incredibly responsible for all of it, she never wanted to feel that helpless again. She was 26 when she moved back to Canada and continued with her training, stepping it up to follow other martial art forms. She made sure to be as deadly as a gun with her sword and trained night and day. She ended up heading back to Japan when she was 32, to track down each and every member that was present at her house for the shooting. She broke into the police station to take the files, and started digging on her own. She spent several years doing this, taking over 20 members out one by one, decapitating all of them. Once she finally found where the leader was hiding, she broke into a meeting only to be shocked to see her Master at the table. The momentary hesitation, almost cost her her life as they opened fire on her hitting her 6 times in her body as she jumped from the window. She was found by an American tourist who took her to a hospital and stayed with her until she woke. He opted to allow her to come stay with him in the states and she took the opportunity. Turns out the American worked for the FBI and he wanted to know everything she did about the gang, he genuinely wanted to assist her, and they began a short but passionate love affair. Without warning though, he had gone on a hunt for the Yakuza that had come to the states trying to start trouble, and was gunned down in the process. Evony was still in his apartment healing, not much is said about her after that.

_One can never go wrong with having a ninja on your squad, _I thought. _All these poor damaged souls, this is what makes this seem like the right thing to do._ I had lost track of time as I heard a honk outside at 0830am where an SUV had just pulled up to take me to see Lachlan by 0900. It is expected to be prompt in the service so I took this as no surprise. I grabbed my coffee mug and stuck my last piece of toast in my mouth as I headed out the door.

**Present Day….**

We headed back to D.C. to a safe house waiting instructions from Lachlan. I was sore and tired from everything. The gang was happy to be home in the states and wanted pizza and beer. I opted to go so I could just clear my head. One thing I kept secret from everyone is that I hid the Camaro. I really loved the car and always wanted something to go home to. Since we were always in a new place and a new town all over the world, whenever I came to D.C. I knew the old Camaro would still be there. It was comforting, an inanimate object, but still comforting. I took a few cabs as to make sure to not be followed and went to the abandoned warehouse where I hid it. I hopped in the old bird and started her up, allowing her vibrations to permeate through me. Smelling the old car smell through my nostrils and sinking down in the bucket seats allowing myself to feel the warm hug of comfort and familiarity sink in. I drove off grabbing several bottles of booze, pizza, burgers, and snacks for everyone. Wondering if I should of brought a damned truck instead, but I grabbed a big bag to throw it all in. As I parked the Camaro back at the warehouse I heard a crunching sound behind me. I pulled my gun out of my waistband and pointed to kill. I stopped my finger resting on the trigger when I saw a familiar face.

"Hello Ysabeau. Long time no see."

_Holy shit!_ It was Lauren.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx'

Please reiew as it keeps me engaged


End file.
